zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Warriors
|genre = Hack and Slash Action |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Wii U Nintendo eShop |media = Wii U optical disc Nintendo eShop |requirements = |input = }} Hyrule Warriors (ゼルダ無双, Zeruda/Zelda Musō/Zelda Musou), is a spin-off game for the Wii U and is a collaboration between The Legend of Zelda and Tecmo Koei's Dynasty Warriors. It is being directed/produced by Hisashi Koinuma and Yosuke Hayashi, with supervision by Eiji Aonuma. It was released in 2014 on August 14 in Japan, September 19 in Europe, and September 26 in North America. The game is compatible with Amiibo, whose use unlocks weapons in-game. A 3DS version of this game entitled Hyrule Warriors Legends will be released for the 3DS in 2016 According to Eiji Aonuma, Hyrule Warriors exists in a different dimension from the main series, so the events of this game are considered non-canon.2014-6-11 Eiji Aonuma Addresses Hyrule Warriors’ Place In The Zelda Timeline, accessed on 2014-7-30 The fact that the game's characters come together from their own separate eras further supports Aonuma's statement. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the Dynasty Warriors series and thus is the most combat-intensive game of any Zelda series game, featuring hordes of enemies on the screen at once. Players will initially control Link, but as the story progresses, other characters such as Impa, Princess Zelda and Lana will be unlocked. One effect of the collaboration is that many characters are either playable for the very first time (such as Impa, Ruto and Darunia) or playable for the first time outside of Super Smash Bros. (such as Zelda/Sheik). Players can execute combos, and have access to many of The Legend of Zelda's signature items, such as Bombs, Red Potions, the Hookshot and the Boomerang. Each playable character will have their own unique weapons and attacks. For instance, Link wields a sword and shield, the Magic Rod, and can perform the Downthrust and the Spin Attack. The puzzles and dungeons that have been traditional Legend of Zelda mainstays are not present. However, the bosses that appear in Hyrule Warriors will still require an item that is instrumental in defeating them. Instead, players will battle to capture and defend keep bases to prevent the enemy from controlling them and spawning at those points, all the while completing the set objectives. Just as in Zelda, the health bar is represented by Hearts, and maximum health of all playable characters can be increased by finding Pieces of Heart and Heart Containers. A yellow bar represents the character's Special Technique Gauge or Musou Gauge, enabling him or her to perform a special attack once it is filled. The green Magic Bar also returns and functions similar to the Fury Gauge from Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, granting added powers once it is filled and triggered, plus an even stronger Special Technique while it is active. Modes *''Legend Mode'' - the game's story mode, split into seven chapters. *''Free Mode'' - allows players to challenge or replay any mission with any unlocked character. *''Adventure Mode'' - a board-game style adventure that features NES Zelda graphics and special missions that enable players to power up characters in ways not otherwise available. *''Challenge Mode'' - a mode where players face multiple battles with particular restrictions or conditions. Plot For generations, Hyruleans have told a legendary war that has come to be known as the War Across the Ages, a war that involved fighters and areas that spilt over into three moments in Hyrule's history. Prior to said events, a legendary hero defeated an evil being and split its soul into four fragments. Three of the fragments were imprisoned across time and space, while the fourth was sealed in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, held in check by the legendary hero's weapon; the Master Sword. Prologue Under Siege Princess Zelda awakens from a recurring nightmare and confides to her protector, Impa, that Hyrule is about to come under threat once again. Impa believes her, stating that they need to find the reincarnation of the legendary hero to stand against the coming danger. As they walk to the barracks, Impa states that they would not find any heroes within the walls of Hyrule Castle. However, Zelda spots a young man showing incredible prowess and talent against his trainer. The two stare at each other for a moment before a guard warns them of an impending monster invasion. The Hyrulean Army prepare for battle at Hyrule Field with Impa and Zelda leading it, while the young trainee - named Link - decides to help out. With the assistance of Proxi the fairy, Link helps the Hyrulean Soldiers against the dark forces, catching Impa's eye with his strength and skill. However, he is eventually overpowered by Volga, a mighty warrior who acts as one of the monsters' commanders. Impa attempts to protect Link from further harm, but it is Link that protects her, his courage creating a barrier of light as the mark of the Triforce appears on his hand. Volga flees the battle upon seeing this, allowing Link and Impa to reach Zelda. Surprised but pleased to see the young man from earlier, Zelda retreats back to the castle while the Army pushes the monsters back. However, the monsters' second commander - an evil sorcerer named Wizzro - summons King Dodongo for Link and Impa to defeat. This proves to be a distraction, as Wizzro captures Hyrule Castle in the commotion and Zelda is nowhere to be found. All is not lost, however, as Impa gives Link a green tunic and scarf, indicating that he is the hero reborn and a General in the Hyrulean Army. Finding New Allies Over the next few weeks, Hyrule is slowly overrun with monsters as Link and Impa continue their search for the missing princess. One day, Impa hears a rumour that a young woman is leading a resistance force in Faron Woods. Hoping the young woman is Zelda, Link and Impa lead their forces into the Eldin Caves, the shortest route to the Woods. While fighting the many monsters inside the caves, Sheik, a mysterious warrior of the Sheikah Tribe, joins the heroes, stating that the princess is not dead. They finally reach Faron Woods and discover the leader of the resistance army is not Zelda, but a sorceress named Lana. The heroes help Lana defend the Great Deku Tree from Wizzro's wave of attacks, battling and defeating Gohma. After the fight, Lana tells them of Cia, another sorceress from her clan who is responsible for igniting the war. Cia once acted as a watcher between dimensions who maintained the balance of the Triforce, but came to develop feelings for the legendary hero. As her resentment and desire grew over the ages, an evil power thought to have been vanquished managed to corrupt her heart, warping her feelings into an all-consuming desire to have Link's soul and jealousy for Zelda's affiliations with the hero. Eclipse of the Sun - Assault on the Valley of Seers Lana informs the heroes that the monsters were swarming from the Gate of Souls opened by Cia in the Valley of Seers. The Hyrulean Army assaults the valley to close the Gate and stem the flow of monsters. While gradually advancing their way through to the temple ruins, Volga battles against Impa but later flees from the valley after being defeated by one of the heroes. Link and Sheik eventually confront Cia at the Temple Ruins, where the black sorceress detects two sources of power from them. She summons Manhandla to the Valley, forcing the heroes to defeat it before their main base falls. Link, Lana, Sheik and Impa race back to the Temple Ruins to close the portal, but Cia activates a trap that prevents Link, Impa and Sheik from moving away. With a spell, the sorceress steals the Triforce of Courage from Link, and also the Triforce of Wisdom from Sheik, who held it despite not being part of the royal family. Having already acquired the Triforce of Power, Cia uses the completed Triforce and, with her master's influence, casts a spell to open portals to three time periods - Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time - and release the three fragments from their coffins. These fragments made their way into Cia while the malevolent being inside her states that only the Master Sword prevents him from returning to full power. Lana protects the heroes from harm, allowing them to retreat from the valley as Hyrule is transformed before their eyes. Worlds collide With monsters pouring into the three worlds from the Gate of Souls, Lana decides that the only way to stop the chaos is to seal the gates in the worlds they link to. The heroes and the Hyrulean Army split up to tackle all three gates simultaneously. Skyward Sword Link heads to the mythical land in the sky known as Skyloft, helping the Skyloft captains in pushing back the monsters led by Volga and Ghirahim. At the Statue of the Goddess, Link encounters the Goddess Sword Fi, who recognizes Link as a "master", although he is not its true master. Fi, with Levias's help, assists Link's forces in defeating Volga and the Moblin Army, although Ghirahim manages to escape. Fi informs Link that the Gate of Souls is located within the Sealed Temple, so the Hyrulean Army pursues Ghirahim to the Sealed Grounds. Here, the Demon Lord springs his trap against Link and Fi, using his magic to influence parts of their army to turn traitor. With their Goron allies, Link and Fi hunt down and defeat the turncoat leader, but this gives Ghirahim the chance to conduct another ritual, summoning the Imprisoned into the grounds. With help from the Groosenator catapults found in the Allied-controlled keeps, the Hyrulean Army manages to defeat the Imprisoned and breach the Sealed Temple. Ghirahim makes his final stand in front of the Gate of Souls, but Link and Fi defeat him, trapping him in the Gate itself before sealing it with a Skyward Strike. Ocarina of Time Meanwhile, Impa and Sheik lead a force of soldiers into the era of the Hero of Time, where they emerge upon Death Mountain. Impa questions Sheik about her origins, gaining further distrust of the ninja warrior claiming to be of the Sheikah tribe, but her suspicions are quickly put aside when a fairy shouts for help. It states that the Goron Chief Darunia has kidnapped Princess Ruto of the Zora tribe, and that a Zelda is somehow involved. It is quickly apparent that Darunia is being influenced after meeting Zelda, but Impa and Sheik are forced to fight their way through the Gorons and knock the Goron chief out of his enchantments. Regaining his senses, Darunia releases Ruto, and the two rulers accompany Impa and Sheik to the Water Temple of Lake Hylia, where the local Gate of Souls is hidden. At the lake, Zelda tells the Hyrulean Army to stand down, crippling their morale with confusion and dismay. Ruto goes ahead to find an artifact known as the Mirror of Truth, but is trapped in a chamber within the temple, necessitating the heroes to fight through the temple to find the mechanisms to free Ruto from her trap. They eventually find Zelda, who proceeds to fight the heroes while summoning King Dodongo to attack their base in return. Eventually Zelda tires out, and Sheik wields the Mirror of Truth to uncover her true identity: Wizzro, who is confused as to how they figured out his ruse. At that, Sheik reveals herself to be the real Princess Zelda, much to Impa's joy and relief. Wizzro retreats from the Temple in defeat, while Impa and Zelda close the Gate together. Twilight Princess Elsewhere, Lana steps into the Era of Twilight, emerging on a Hyrule Field covered in twilight. Unsure where the Gate of Souls is, she races through Kakariko Village and rescues Agitha from the local monsters when she hears a cry for help. In return, the self-proclaimed Bug Princess offers the assistance of a Goddess Butterfly to help Lana find what she seeks. Lana and her army follow the butterfly through the Twilight Field until they come across another group of monsters, led by the Twilit imp Midna. Capturing the butterfly and learning of its capabilities from Agitha, Midna asks it to find "the ugly witch" and follows it, forcing Lana to fight Midna's forces to get the butterfly back. Midna does indeed find her quarry, who turns out to be Cia, and demands to be changed back. The sorceress instead leaves the battlefield, prompting a seething Midna to attack the Hyrulean Army. With no other choice, Lana fights Midna for control of the butterfly at the Bridge of Eldin. The Twilight Princess eventually falls, allowing Lana to clear up the confusion - learning that they have a common enemy, Midna joins the Hyrulean Army. The combined army follows the butterfly to the Palace of Twilight, where the Usurper King Zant guards the last Gate of Souls. Despite Zant destroying the bridges to the palace and the ferocious attacks of Argorok, the heroes succeed in defeating the enemy forces, closing the Gate of Souls inside the palace. However, Cia confronts Lana and Midna, the latter revealing that Cia is the one that turned Midna back into her cursed form. Provoked by Cia's comments, an enraged Midna knocks Cia's mask off, revealing her face to be exactly the same as Lana's. The princess is shocked by this sudden turn of events, and Lana explains that she and Cia are not just of the same clan, but are the same person. Before the matter can be discussed further, Lana teleports herself and her allies back to her home dimension to reunite with the others. The Heroes United Unexpected twists With all three portals across the ages closed, the heroes reunited, some surprised to see Princess Zelda among them. Zelda explains that she needed to hide her identity from her enemies and hence could not say anything. But while disguised as Sheik, she saw Link's courage and prowess and knows of his potential since she first saw him at the training yard. At Midna's insistence, Lana drops another revelation: she is the embodiment of Cia's good qualities. Something had corrupted Cia, turning her into the villain she is now - in the process, her inner light was driven out of her heart and incarnated as Lana. Meanwhile, Cia teleports to an unknown place and expels the three soul fragments from her body. As the fragments merge, the true mastermind of the plot is revealed: Ganondorf, the Demon King. With his physical form restored, he announces his alliance with Cia to be terminated, as the dark sorceress has fulfilled her usefulness. He attempts to restore his power by claiming the completed Triforce, but Cia manages to fight back, releasing the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom. As Ganondorf reels in shock at this, Cia combines her strength with the Triforce of Power to spirit the dark Gerudo away. Shaken but far from defeated, Cia vows to reclaim the Triforce pieces, as well as the soul of the hero. Acquiring the Master Sword Link and Zelda discover that the Triforce pieces have been returned, to their confusion. Lana guesses that Cia's power has somehow weakened, but points out that she still controls most of Hyrule and is redoubling her attacks on the remainder. Zelda believes that retrieving the Master Sword from the Temple of the Sacred Sword is the only way to stop the army of monsters and defeat Cia, as well as to prove once and for all that Link is indeed the hero reborn. Impa and Lana are hesitant about this - pulling the Sword out of its pedestal will weaken the seal that imprisons the last fragment of Ganondorf's soul - but Zelda believes that Link will be able to stop Cia before her plans are complete. After some complications - such as requiring the power of a specific warrior from a specific era to open the temple doors and a fake Lana taking control of the spirits guarding the temple - Link finally draws out the Master Sword from its pedestal. Out of nowhere, Wizzro fires a sneak attack, which Link deflects with the sword. Wizzro and Link do battle, but the Master Sword is too powerful for the Dark Wizard to handle. Despite his retreat and summoning of reinforcements, Link is able to finally put an end to Wizzro. His last words are that the black sorceress is currently at the Temple of Souls. Hyrulean Counteroffensive Battle of the Temple of Souls Along the way to the Temple of Souls, the Hyrulean Army scores a series of victories that raises their morale. Link himself feels invincible with the Master Sword in his hand and, with Proxi egging him on, begins charging headlong into hordes of enemies. His overconfidence and recklessness begins to concern Impa, fearing this may cloud his judgment. Arriving at the Temple of Souls, Zelda and Lana suggest capturing the Magic Keeps to weaken the enemy forces as well as break open the doors to Cia's room. Once accomplished, Link heads straight to the room, confident that he can defeat the sorceress. Unfortunately, Cia was anticipating him, using Link's pride and overconfidence to create a dark clone of the hero to battle the tiring hero. Although Link manages to defeat his dark self, Cia simple summons more Dark Links to fight against. Unbeknownst to the two armies, a third party was watching the fight unfold. Having waited long enough for the two factions to tire each other out, Ganondorf himself arrives with a massive force of his own. Cia correctly deduces that Ganondorf is making a play for the Triforce of Power while the Hyrulean forces are forced to retreat to the Temple's interior. Link, however, decides to finish off the remaining Dark Links, and heads back to the Sorceress' Room but ends up trapped inside. Just as he is about to be defeated, Lana and the rest of his allies rescue him. Understanding that he has his allies to help him out, Link overcomes the darkness in his heart, dispelling the Dark Links and awakening the Master Sword's true power. Unable to pull darkness from Link anymore, an infuriated Cia resolves to pull it from herself before fleeing the Temple. Zelda also commands the Hyrulean Army to retreat from the Temple, but Ganondorf manages to immobilize her. One of the other heroes comes to Zelda's aid, forcing Ganondorf to withdraw, but the Demon King warns that the heroes will soon bear the brunt of his fury when it falls on Hyrule. Eclipse of the Moon - Cia's Last Stand With Cia's forces still controlling much of Hyrule, the Hyrulean Army decides to force a decisive battle to defeat Cia once and for all. The heroes assault the Valley of Seers for a second time, but discover that Cia is using her own life force to increase the power and strength of her Dark Forces. The heroes capture the sanctums to end the monsters' power-up, but Cia uses more of her life force to summon even more reinforcements - Lana worries that the growing strain will prove too much for her other half's spirit. At the Great Fairy's request, the heroes head to the Fairy Fountain and use the Magic Circle's power to wipe out the enemy forces converged to the fountain's north. Growing more desperate than ever, Cia deploys Volga to capture the Fairy Fountain, using her life force to empower him even further than before. As he advances, however, Zelda convinces him to fight with his own strength, allowing the heroes to defeat him. With her last lieutenant defeated, Cia prepares for battle as the Hyrulean Army advances on her lair in the Ruined Temple. Despite her power, the dark sorceress finds herself overwhelmed by her foes, forcing her to begin summoning more Dark Links and separating her remaining life force into three duplicates of herself. Finally, the strain of her magic proves too much, and Cia falls in defeat, clinging to life. As Lana rushes to her side, the dark sorceress asks her other self how she can live with the knowledge that Link will never return their shared feelings; Lana replies that she simply takes happiness from the fact that Link's true destiny is to be with Zelda. Seemingly accepting this logic, Cia fades away with a smile, telling Lana that she was always "her better half". With Cia's death, Lana takes the Triforce of Power, allowing her to help Link and Zelda restore Hyrule to its normal state. As their allies from across the ages return to their own times, Zelda asks Lana if they will ever see each other again. Lana does not have an answer, remaining in the Valley of Seers to close the Gate of Souls as the Hyrulean Army returns to Hyrule Castle to celebrate their victory. Rise of the Demon King However, the heroes' troubles are far from over - in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, the seal on the final fragment of Ganondorf's soul gives way. In an instant, the Demon King appears, his full power finally restored - with a sinister laugh, he vanishes to begin his conquest anew. Darkness on the Move Ganondorf's first destination is Gerudo Desert, where the remains of Cia's forces have gathered and established a colony. Upon arrival, the Demon King summons Zant and Ghirahim to his side, warning them to serve him well lest they perish again. With his new lieutenants, Ganondorf begins attacking the monsters' settlement, knowing that the rest will serve him if he proves his strength. Freeing dissidents from their prisons to strengthen his forces, the Demon King systematically takes each keep to force out the commanders of the monster army before striking them down in turn. The final obstacle is a three-pronged assault from the true leaders of the army - King Dodongo, Gohma, and Manhandla - but Ganondorf overcomes them, firmly securing his grip on the remaining monsters. With a massive force at his command, the King of Evil sets his sights on the Valley of Seers, where he plans to reclaim the Triforce of Power from Lana. Knowing that she stands no chance against Ganondorf in open combat, the White Sorceress lures her enemy towards the sanctums providing sacred power to her troops; when Zant and Ghirahim enter the keeps, she seals them off and sends a massive force against each of them. Ganondorf manages to rescue his lieutenants and cut off the power flow, but this diversion gives Impa time to arrive with reinforcements. Using the secret arts of the Sheikah tribe, Zelda's guardian creates numerous doubles to wreak havoc on the monster army, but Ganondorf forces her to reveal herself when he threatens to overrun Lana's position. After defeating the real Impa, the Demon King battles and overpowers Lana, but the young sorceress escapes to the Fairy Fountain and summons a Magic Circle near the exit of the valley. Taking inspiration from Cia, Lana duplicates herself and makes a break for the Circle, but not even this gambit stops Ganondorf - he defeats both Lanas to finally reclaim the Triforce of Power. Battle of the Triforce: Hyrule's Fall With his strength and army at their peak, Ganondorf lays siege to Hyrule Castle itself, planning to find Link and Zelda so he can take their Triforce pieces as well. He briefly clashes with the Hero of Legend early on, but Zelda calls her champion back before he overexerts himself. As Zant forces open the path to Hyrule Castle, Impa attempts to call upon the Great Fairy for aid. Ghirahim intercepts her, but Impa soon decides to make reaching the Fairy Fountain her only priority, forcing Ganondorf to chase her down and batter her into retreat. With the Hyrulean Army crumbling before the King of Evil's relentless army, Link and Zelda rally all of their remaining forces to make a full-scale assault on Ganondorf's main base. Despite calling upon all of their strength, even rising from the brink of defeat to try and see the battle through, their efforts are in vain as Ganondorf beats them down and takes their pieces of the Triforce, finally completing the mystical artifact and gaining near-limitless power. Liberation of the Triforce Enduring Resolve With the full power of the Triforce at his command, Ganondorf summons legions of monsters to overwhelm Hyrule. Seeing the battle was won, the Demon King disappeared from the conflict - however, Zelda takes this opportunity to lead the remnants of her forces to Gerudo Desert. Although the harsh heat of the desert drains the heroes' stamina, Zelda knows that the Hyrulean Army might be able to defeat Ganondorf if his main lieutenants - Ghirahim and Zant - were removed from the equation. The heroes quickly find and defeat Ghirahim, although they are suspicious of how easily he fell. As Lana begins to succumb to the desert's heat, Zant attempts to cut her off from the main Allied base - however, he too is easily defeated by one of the heroes. Despite this, the monster army remains cohesive - in fact, it only seems to attack more fiercely in the wake of its commanders' defeat. As the Hyrulean Army is gradually overwhelmed by the waves of monsters, a surrounded Lana summons back Fi, Midna, Agitha, Darunia and Ruto to even the odds. As the new arrivals hold back the fresh wave of monster reinforcements, the other heroes realize that the Ghirahim and Zant they took down were merely doppelgängers - with their plan exposed, the villainous leaders sent their forces to destroy the Allied base. After searching and capturing many of the monster's keeps, the heroes finally find the villains at the Sacred Grounds. Despite working together in a final stand, Zant and Ghirahim eventually fall to the Hyrulean Army. With the two finally defeated, the heroes and the Hyrulean Army prepared to confront Ganondorf at Hyrule Castle. Eclipse of the World - The Final Battle When Zelda's forces return to Hyrule Field, they find it to be a dark, twisted perversion of its normal self. Ganondorf's influence has corrupted the very land around him, with Hyrule Castle becoming a dark tower pierced by a massive sword. Within his new stronghold, the Demon King prepares a terrible ritual to empower his army even further than before - thus, the heroes move with haste to end his ambitions. The Hyrulean Army's first major obstacle is a pair of Argoroks, supported by legions of monsters from across time and space. As they battled the dragons, Darunia finds a Bombchu and has his allies escort it to a weak point in the castle wall (the same point that had been broken by King Dodongo at the start of the war). Once the wall is breached, the heroes are able to begin taking the keeps protecting Ganondorf's main stronghold, forcing the Demon King to enter the fight. Although his ritual is not complete, he had already gained massive power, enabling him to strengthen his minions and bombard the battlefield with lightning - Zelda's forces have to quickly retake Hyrule Castle to break the dark enchantment while Darunia holds him off. With his power boost gone, Ganondorf is struck down by the heroes. However, he calls upon the power of the Triforce to transform himself into Ganon for one final attack on his enemies. In response, Zelda bequeaths her Light Arrows upon her allies, drawing on their strength to empower the mystical weapons against the Demon Beast. The fight is long, brutal, and desperate, but the heroes eventually triumph, blasting Ganon's forehead with Light Arrows when he is vulnerable and attacking relentlessly when he is stunned. Restoration of Order As Ganon falls in defeat, Link, Zelda, and Lana are able to draw the Triforce out of his body, using the mystical artifact to destroy the monstrous Demon King once and for all. With Ganon's destruction, Hyrule was returned to normal, drawing everyone back to their original dimensions. With Lana's blessing, Link and Zelda return the Master Sword to its resting place in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, restoring its seal and bringing peace to Hyrule once more. DLC Plot: Cia's Tale As part of the Master Quest DLC pack, 5 new Legend Mode scenarios focuses on the tale of Cia, and tells how she recruited her allies. The Dragon of the Caves After having the goodness driven out of her heart by Ganondorf, Cia opens the Gate of Souls that enables her to raise an army. But she needed a powerful general to be able to lead an invasion of Hyrule. Having heard of a powerful warrior known as the Dragon Knight residing in the Eldin Caves, Cia leads her forces to recruit him. After an encounter with Gorons who were protecting an ancient evil artifact from being resurrected, Cia's curiosity leads her to do just that and frees Wizzro. The ring sides with her almost too willingly with Cia being suspicious of this. However the Dragon warrior (named Volga) is not interested in Cia's war and wants to maintain his neutrality. Cia reaches Volga by force and begins fighting him, however Volga's forces summon two King Dodongo into the caves, one of them heading towards Cia's base. To make matters worse, Wizzro betrays the sorceress as it attempts to sway the Dodongos to follow him to conquer Hyrule. Despite the change of events, Cia defeats both Wizzro, the King Dodongos and Volga. Seeing how independent thought in her new subordinates can severely cost her, she casts dark magic that allows her to control her two new allies. The Invasion Begins Note: This scenario occurs before Link enters the fight. With her new generals, Cia launches an invasion on Hyrule. She sought to capture the fairies that could turn the war against her should the legendary hero make an appearance. Her forces invade Hyrule Field as they attempt to find more fairies to capture, one of them being Proxi. However Lana also arrives on the scene, imploring Cia to stop harming the harmless, though the black sorceress ignores her. As Cia's forces advance, the Goron captains attempt to retreat and warn the main Hyrulean Army of the invasion, prompting the sorceress to order her army to intercept them before they reached Hyrule Castle as she was not ready to fight the Hyrulean Army just yet. Regardless of whether the Goron Captains had been intercepted, Princess Zelda and Impa enter the battlefield to fight off the invasion. Zelda's appearance causes Cia to issue orders to forget the fairies amd now focus on killing the princess. Lana retreats from the scene in defeat though not before vowing to defeat Cia. The sorceress's forces heavily outnumbered the Hyrulean Army, and Zelda and Impa were forced to give up ground and make a stand at the front of the castle. Thinking the battle would be won, Cia leaves the area and tasks Wizzro and Volga to finish off the Hyrulean Army. The Usurper King and the Demon Lord Note: The two scenarios occur before the Skyloft and Twilight Field chapters in the main story. After freeing three of Ganondorf's soul fragments, Cia's Dark forces first entered the portal to the Era of Twilight when the sorceress detects a powerful presence that could lead her army. Arriving at the Palace of Twilight, they find a battle already occurring between the Twilit Princess Midna and the Usuper King Zant. Thinking logically that the greedier leader is more suspectible to join Cia, the sorceress targets Midna as a way to get Zant to join her. Midna puts up a courageous fight despite overwhelming odds but is forced to retreat from the Palace. Cia offers Zant to join but he is not interested in following her and summons the Twilit Dragon Argorok to cover his escape to the Magic Circle. Cia's forces intercept the Usurper King while one of the commanders defeats Argorok. The door to the Magic Circle is locked however, and the person holding the key is Agitha, who somehow got lost and stumbled her way into the Palace of Twilight. Regardless, Zant falls in battle and is subdued into following Cia. Sensing another presence that could lead her army, Cia's forces travelled to Skyloft. There, she found the Demon Lord Ghirahim along with the Imprisoned battling against the Skyloft inhabitants, who were assisted by the Fi, a servant of the goddess. Although Cia sees the value in recruiting Ghirahim into her cause, she sides with the embattled Skyloft forces with the intent of showcasing her power against the Demon Lord. After a short while, Ghirahim senses a dark but familiar presence inside the sorceress, and seeing how her forces defeat the Imprisoned quite easily, he immediately joins Cia willingly, much to Volga's distaste at how easily he had been bought. With her goal complete, Cia's army subsequently betrays the Skyloft forces. Fi also senses a dark presence within the sorceress, and orders everyone to focus solely on defeating Cia. The goddess sword and one of the Dark commanders engage in battle, with Fi ending up defeated. Cia leaves Skyloft and tasks Ghirahim and Volga to take over the Skyloft world. Fi eventually retreats back to the Statue of the Goddess and waits for the inevitable arrival of the hero. Darkness Falls - A Battle Between Two Evils Note: This final scenario occurs between the ''War in Spirit and Shining Beacon chapters in the main story.'' The war steadily turned against the black sorceress and in favor of the heroes. Zant and Ghirahim were defeated, and Wizzro was heavily wounded after his fight with Link at the Temple of the Sacred Sword. Cia herself had to retreat from her battle against the heroes at the Temple of Souls when a partially revived Ganondorf began pursuing her for the Triforce of Power. The Demon King catches up with Cia at the Valley of Seers and Cia began relying on using her own life force to strengthen her forces. As she and her commanders fought back against Ganondorf's forces, the latter summons two Gohmas to capture two vital keeps. While the Gohmas were being defeated, Ganondorf summons the tree monster Manhandla to the Valley and it begins bombarding Cia's base at the Ruined Temple. Cia orders the wounded Wizzro to take care of Manhandla. But the ring senses a greater power within Ganondorf and subsequently defects to the Demon King's side. Furious at this betrayal, Cia and Volga defeat the tree monster, the Icy Big Poes loyal to Wizzro and finally subdue Wizzro back into its ring form. In Wizzro's place, Cia summons Dark Links to help fight Ganondorf's monsters. Cia sought to personally confront Ganondorf but he erects a magical barrier in his base that drains the energy of his opponents while also powering him up as time passes. However Lana arrives at the Valley's Fairy Fountain ahead of her allies, pleading with Cia to stop using her own life force as part of her magic. Cia is only intent on killing Ganondorf though, ignoring Volga's concern for her health and prompting Lana to side with Cia momentarily. The black sorceress and Volga escort Lana to Ganondorf's base, fighting off the waves of monsters sent after them. They arrive at Ganondorf's base and Lana dispels the magical barrier. Ganondorf, weakened but mildly impressed at this, begins combating Lana and the commanders. After a brutal battle Ganondorf falls and retreats from the valley. Lana again pleads with Cia to stop this war and herself from steadily dying, but Cia angrily pushes her away. Characters Playable Hyrule Warriors Legends Characters These characters are only playable via unlocking them through the 3DS game: * Tetra * King of Hyrule * Toon Link * Skull Kid * Linkle Units Hero Units (May appear as allies or enemies in certain missions) * Hyrulean Soldiers ** Hyrulian Captains *** Skyloft Captains ** Hyrulian Archers * Gorons ** Goron Captains ** Goron Bombardiers Neutral Units (May appear as allies or enemies in certain adventure mode missions) * Cuccos * Golden Cuccos * Silver Cuccos Villain Units (May appear as allies or enemies in certain missions) Troops * Bokoblins (also appear in Ghirahim's Demon Blade moveset) ** Bokoblin Archers ** Bokoblin Summoner * Bulblins ** Bulbin Archers * Stalchildren ** Stalchild Bone Thrower ** Stalchild Summoner * Turncoat Soldiers ** Hyrulian Archer ** Hyrulian Summoner * Ghost Soldiers ** Ghost Archers ** Ghost Summoners Officers * Bokoblin Captains * Bulblin Captains * Stalfos * Hyrulian Captain * Ghost Captain Enforcers * Aeralfos ** Fiery Aeralfos * Big Poes ** Icy Big Poes ** Hyrulian Ghosts (the vengeful ghosts of fallen hero units, the player has failed to protect, only appear in certain Adventure Mode scenarios) * Dark Links (also appear in Cia's Scepter moveset) * Darknuts * Stalmasters * Lizalfos ** Dinolfos * Gibdos ** ReDead Knights * Moblins ** Shield Moblins * Turncoat Leader *King Bulblin (Only found on the DLC Twilight Adventure Mode Map) Obstacles * Beamos * Deku Babas * Boulders * Manhandla Stalks * Vines *Breakable Walls Giant Enemies * Argorok * Ganon * Gohma * King Dodongo (Hyrule Warriors Design & Ocarina of Time Design) * The Imprisoned * Manhandla Other * Bombchus * Deku Tree Sprout (appears in Lana's Spear moveset) * Epona (Link's entrance and victory animation for his Hylian Sword and Master Sword movesets, and playable in Link's Horse moveset) * Great Deku Tree (Keep in Faron's Woods and also appears in Lana's Spear moveset) * Great Fairy (playable in Link's Great Fairy moveset) * Levias (appears in Skyloft and also appears in Link's Great Fairy moveset) * Moon (clawshot attack, used by the Great Fairy to defeat Argorok in the Shadow King scenario and also appears in Link's Great Fairy moveset, and at the end of Young Link's Focus Spirit Attack) * Navi (Briefly appears in opening cinematic of the Land of Myth scenario) * Phantom Zant (appears in Zant's Scimitar moveset) * Proxi (Link's fairy partner who speaks for him by proxy, allowing him to remain a silent protagonist) * Skull Kid (appears briefly with Tatl and Tael at the end of Young Link's Focus Spirit Attack) * Zant Mask (appears in Zant's Scimitar moveset) * Zant's Hand (appears in Zant's Scimitar moveset) * Twilight Wolves (appears in Midna's Shackle moveset and Twili Midna's Mirror moveset, Midna rides one during her running animation, they also appear in Midna's entrance and victory animation and in Twili Midna's victory animation) Stages Most of these stages are taken from three different Zelda titles: Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess. Each one has a recommended element which may influence how players choose their characters and weapon styles. * Hyrule Field * Eldin Caves * Faron Woods * Valley of Seers (Lanayru Gorge in Japanese version) * Death Mountain * Lake Hylia * Twilight Field * Palace of Twilight * Skyloft * Sealed Grounds * Temple of the Sacred Sword * Temple of Souls * Gerudo Desert * Ganon's Tower Weapons The weapons in this game mostly resemble or directly copy weapons seen in past Zelda titles. The weapons (or something used with weapon) are unique to each character, and like the stages, have a certain element. The game does recommend which is the best element to pick depending on what element the stage is but is not compulsory. The Spinner is a weapon that can be unlocked through the use of Link's Amiibo figurine. Weapon List: Link * Hylian Sword - Light * Magic Rod - Fire * Gauntlet - Lightning * Great Fairy - Water * Master Sword - Light * Horse - Light (DLC) * Spinner - Lightning (amiibo) Zelda * Rapier - Light * Baton - Lightning * Dominion Rod - Darkness (DLC) Impa * Giant Blade - Water * Naginata - Fire Lana * Book of Sorcery - Lightning * Spear - Water * Summoning Gate - Fire Sheik * Harp - Lightning Darunia * Hammer - Fire Ruto * Zora Scale - Water Agitha * Parasol - Light Midna * Shackle - Darkness Zant * Scimitars – Darkness Fi * Goddess Blade - Light Ghirahim * Demon Blade – Darkness Ganondorf * Great Sword - Darkness Cia * Scepter - Darkness Volga * Dragon Spear - Fire Wizzro * Ring - Darkness Twili Midna * Mirror - Darkness (DLC) Young Link * Mask - Darkness (DLC) Tingle * Balloon - Fire (DLC) Ganon * Ganon's Rage - Darkness (DLC) Giant Cucco * Cucco's Spirit (DLC) Tetra * Cutlass - (Unlockable via Hyrule Warriors Legends for 3DS) King of Hyrule * Sail - (Unlockable via Hyrule Warriors Legends for 3DS) Toon Link * Hero's Sword - (Unlockable via Hyrule Warriors Legends for 3DS) Skull Kid * Ocarina - (Unlockable via Hyrule Warriors Legends for 3DS) Linkle * Crossbows - (Unlockable via Hyrule Warriors Legends for 3DS) Sub-Weapons for all characters (No Elements): * Bombs * Boomerang * Bow * Hookshot Collectibles There are various collectibles to be found while playing Hyrule Warriors. Some of which need a prerequisite to find, while others just require certain enemies to be defeated. Some can be tampered with, or spent at the Bazaar. * Heart Containers * Heart Pieces * Gold Skulltulas * Illustration Pieces * Materials * Medals Gallery References External Links * Official Japanese Website, Official Twitter, Official Facebook * Official North American Website * [http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Hyrule_Warriors Hyrule Warriors at the Koei Wiki] es:Hyrule Warriors fr:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Games